five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 March 2015
11:54 alright 11:56 wat event 11:56 repoted 11:56 Oh hello 11:56 hoi 11:57 Nothin' 11:59 rip enragement 'vinny 11:54 alright 11:56 wat event 11:56 repoted 11:56 Oh hello 11:56 hoi 11:57 Nothin' 11:59 rip enragement 'vinny 12:01 Yay!~ 12:01 My new signature! 12:02 Do you guys like it? 12:07 its going good 12:07 the teaser 12:07 Yay! 12:07 I can't thank you enough, dude~ 12:08 Hello there 12:08 Hallo, Misses, Misters... 12:09 NoobinBlack007JK 12:09 Others... 12:09 :3 12:09 Why you make fun of my sig 12:09 If you knew where it's from 12:09 I didn't! 12:09 You would cri 12:09 I think it's great! 12:09 "git buttr" 12:10 U gut butter. 12:10 *buttur 12:10 :| Honestly, I love the sig. 12:10 ~~~~ 12:10 Hi City! 12:11 Hoi 12:11 Oi City 12:11 yoi 12:11 U see mah new sig 12:11 yarp 12:11 it's blue 12:11 And mah new...thing. :3 I can't really decide if it's a game or... 12:12 I'M BLUE DADADEEDADADIE 12:12 Da ba de da ba di 12:12 :3 12:12 amazing 12:12 i haven't made a character in a while :/ 12:12 Neither have I... 12:12 what should I make? 12:13 But I have so many planned... 12:13 I dunno 12:13 i feel like I'm neglecting this wiki XD 12:13 I made my new thing! 12:13 lucky you 12:13 thetruth? 12:14 Im fine! 12:14 Im fine 12:14 :3 12:14 Ehhh...lack of a better name. 12:14 Haven't made a character in a while? 12:14 Nothing wrong with that 12:14 yah but you have so many 12:14 Vin Vin hasn't made one 12:14 In like, 7 years 12:14 I need to make Sam and Ylviere... 12:14 :3 12:15 I need to make 12:15 The sinners, Dolly and a few more 12:15 Then I'm scrapped for ideas 12:15 Random question how tall his Ron? 12:15 Gotta streeeetch them out 12:15 Like 12:15 He's taller than a table 12:15 But 12:15 Barely 12:15 Plus Rainbow Man, A, and O... 12:15 ah 12:15 His ears make up most of his height 12:16 Not including ears? 12:16 Not including ears 12:16 Would be 12:16 Like 12:16 The same 12:16 I mean 12:16 The ears 12:16 http://prntscr.com/6ix8d5 12:16 what do you think gaomon332 12:16 Make him look as tall as a normal bot 12:16 shall i upload the full picture 12:16 or no 12:17 OOH, NICE! 12:17 Yes please! 12:17 Who is it? 12:17 I'll make a teaser blog right away! 12:17 kk lemme upload then 12:17 Dat's a secret 12:18 theres also some secret text 12:18 I SEEZ IT 12:18 :3 12:18 Tell meh 12:18 cam annnn 12:19 http://prntscr.com/6ix8d5 12:19 oops 12:19 12:19 there 12:19 My IPad can't handle the simplest ings.... 12:19 Ha 12:19 Noobpad 12:20 Rip MiB's iPad D: 12:20 3: 12:20 shut it 12:20 PC master race 12:20 i has an iPad too mwahahah 12:20 depends 12:21 I've made a brightened version, you can have it if you wish gao 12:21 for gaming PC's but for mobility iPads are better 12:21 I wanna see....Pwease, Ferreh? 12:21 PC master race still stands 12:21 NO 12:21 MiB 12:21 NO 12:22 The brightened version reveals the secret 12:22 If you want the secrets 12:22 Find them yourself, MiB 12:22 I wanna see! 12:22 :D 12:22 then brighten it 12:22 ME WANTZ TO SEE 12:22 User blog:Gaomon332/Teasers 12:22 with gimp or whatever you have 12:22 Then 12:22 Brighten the damn image 12:22 Oh gods 12:22 Why mummy 12:23 No 12:23 I WANTZ TO SEE 12:23 MiB is lazy 12:23 OH SHIZZ 12:23 MY MUM 12:23 I CANT BRIGHTEN THINGS 12:23 WHY 12:23 THE DREADED SHOW 12:23 AMERICAN HORROR STORY 12:23 12:23 MY MUM IS SICK 12:23 EW 12:23 ALso 12:23 Say whaaaaaaaaaa? 12:23 Sucks to be you, then 12:23 I watch that too! 12:24 you phsycopath 12:24 That show 12:24 Makes me sicj=k 12:24 American Horror Story! I mean, it's okay... 12:24 I never watch 12:24 I liked the witch stuff. 12:24 Too bad 12:24 I blast music 12:24 Full bast 12:24 Via headphone 12:24 I AM LE SUPREME 12:24 gaomon332 brighten it yourself 12:24 Whenever it's on 12:24 find the secret 12:24 I did, I saw it 12:25 I simply used 12:25 Windows 8 photo viewer 12:25 I see. 12:24 find the secret 12:24 I did, I saw it 12:25 I simply used 12:25 Windows 8 photo viewer 12:25 I see. 12:25 You saw who it was, but did you see the text though? 12:25 Apparently you can brighten things in Paint too, but I don't know how 12:25 Oh, thank Lunapic! 12:25 :3 12:25 I can brighten it! 12:25 Yeah, I read iy 12:26 But 12:26 I ain't tellin right now 12:26 Cuz 12:26 NoobinBlack007JK is here 12:26 Well maininblack 12:26 brighten it 12:26 then pm me 12:26 Let's see if you could read it 12:26 Hey, did everyone ever brighten my teaser? Or did no one care? XD 12:27 give me the teaser 12:27 then 12:27 Kamikaze! 12:27 * Kamikazewolf falls out of a blackhole 12:27 Yeah? 12:27 Hello kamikaze 12:27 :3 12:27 Kami, hello 12:28 Well MIB 12:28 Yay! Everyone luvs meh! 12:28 did you see it or nah 12:28 M 12:28 am 12:28 Amy 12:28 Amy: Hello 12:29 Amy: Erm... 12:29 j 12:29 hi 12:29 dfff 12:29 d 12:29 Hi 12:29 k 12:29 Well... Baiz 12:30 I think ill pm mib the brightened version 12:30 Useless, this brightener is... 12:31 Shall i just pm it to him 12:31 Lazieness 12:31 MiB 12:31 You lazy 12:31 Find a 12:31 GIMP app 12:31 or an online editor... 12:31 It's fine! I want to be surprised! 12:31 See 12:31 City did it 12:32 Nub 12:32 ProtoX.X 12:32 :3 12:32 City? 12:32 Yus 12:32 hi 12:32 hi 12:32 Comments on blog 12:32 I see. 12:33 could you make out the text gao? 12:33 Yep 12:33 Well, PM it to me then. 12:34 Since you dont wanna make the game 12:34 inaccurate 12:34 ERMAHGERD 12:34 I SAW 12:34 Finally 12:34 MiB 12:34 Gods 12:35 I've already brightened your picture Gaoman mwhaahahahahahha 12:35 Ha 12:35 You can't read the text 12:35 gg 12:35 gg 12:36 gg 12:36 indeed 12:36 You can't read the text, which reveals the biggest part of the teaser 12:36 no matter I can do it again mwahahahahah 12:36 A secret: 12:36 When i made the teaser the text was not supposed to be hard to read 12:36 instead of fixing it 12:36 i thought it would add 12:36 to the secrecy 12:37 I read it! 12:37 Spoil and die 12:37 Oh. 12:37 Spoil and die? 12:37 I see. 12:37 I dunno 12:37 * South Ferry expires then rots in the fridge. 12:37 Spoil as you see fit then 12:37 I saw "if you guessed the King, you are wrong". 12:37 *Claps* 12:38 Gods, City, was it really that hard? 12:38 HA! IT IS FAZZY! 12:38 :3 12:38 That's what they want you to think 12:38 I just did that so gao would do something new. 12:38 Mhm 12:38 instead of the same animatronics 12:38 :) 12:38 Was gunna include other kingdoms too 12:38 LOL 12:38 Hello 12:38 That could work 12:39 LOL 12:39 Hello 12:39 Five Knights at Freddy's 2 12:39 confirmed 12:39 Vinny knows 12:39 I told him 12:39 A little bit 12:39 No 12:39 Maybe 12:39 But 12:39 vinny 12:39 I learned 12:39 By myself 12:39 brighten the image 12:39 Because 12:39 I'm a genius 12:39 Eheheheheh... 12:39 Did you brighten it/ 12:39 Fine 12:39 *? 12:39 There is text 12:39 I can 12:39 If I want 12:39 I will 12:39 Hard to read though 12:40 ITS-*shot* 12:41 Is it fkaf 12:41 2 12:41 thats what the image is called 12:41 rof 12:41 :D 12:41 no is it FIVE KNIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 2 12:41 If only you could see the head 12:41 <:3 12:41 Then you would know 12:42 which it obviously is cause you called it fkaff 12:42 and also number 2 12:42 hmm 12:42 the only other game I would think it was is five nights at sea 2 12:42 gao, need anything else? 12:42 "If you guessed the king you're wrong." 12:42 Easy 12:42 G'night, mates and remember, may the odds ever be in your favor. /3 12:42 Like 12:42 Seriously 12:43 If we could see his head 12:43 We would know 12:43 Freddy: Top Hat 12:43 King Freddy: Crown 12:43 Fazzy: Party Hat 12:43 Wizard Fazzy: Wizard Hat 12:43 12:43 Well 12:43 HI 12:43 I could provide you with a picture of when i was working on it 12:43 but we wouldnt want that 12:43 now would we 12:43 Yeah 12:43 ._. 12:44 No 12:44 Never that face 12:44 Don't you dare give me that face 12:44 ... 12:44 aut fox pls 12:44 *~* 12:45 Gao, i could provide you with another teaser thats clearer 12:45 I used paint.net auto brighten 12:45 lol 12:45 Nah, that one's good 12:45 Maybe I'll have you do another 12:45 Maybe 12:45 I'll pay you in League 12:45 I could make another teaser of the new character: 12:46 Every teaser you make you get a free champ or skin 12:46 I know 12:46 Or match against Vin Vin 12:46 Ill make it in jumbled letters the character 12:46 if you want 12:46 Okiedokie 12:46 Well... here you go 12:46 Wait no 12:46 PM? 12:47 So, I was planning to make a duo of characters. Their names are Skye the Swan and Harry the Hyena' 12:47 k 12:47 If anyone needs teasers tell me 12:47 And ill attempt to do it 12:48 Harry the Hyena is a small hyena which acts benevolent to people he thinks are easily fooled (Like a child animatronic for example) 12:48 k 12:48 But he's actually malevolent. 12:48 Dammnit Dolly 12:49 u little kid 12:49 Oh 12:49 Ron 12:49 Ron is small, looks like child 12:49 GG 12:50 Okay? 12:50 get rekt by Ron 12:50 Skye is usually blamed for Harry's actions 12:51 Gtg night 12:52 Bye 12:53 so 12:53 she came into chat 12:53 just to say that 12:53 wut 12:53 Hm. 12:55 So, decides on any other things? 12:50 get rekt by Ron 12:50 Skye is usually blamed for Harry's actions 12:51 Gtg night 12:52 Bye 12:53 so 12:53 she came into chat 12:53 just to say that 12:53 wut 12:53 Hm. 12:55 So, decides on any other things? 12:56 Not at the moment 12:57 I'd have at least a day between teasers, so people can decode them, y 12:57 *ya know? 12:58 I see. 12:59 The name of the character is: 12:59 Drefyd Zfbarae 01:00 Oops, it seems I have "accidentally" scrambled it. 01:00 Oh well. 01:00 Find out yourself. 01:00 "He" is from a poor kingdom. 01:04 ... 01:04 Hello. 12:58 I see. 12:59 The name of the character is: 12:59 Drefyd Zfbarae 01:00 Oops, it seems I have "accidentally" scrambled it. 01:00 Oh well. 01:00 Find out yourself. 01:00 "He" is from a poor kingdom. 01:04 ... 01:04 Hello. 01:09 Hi 01:10 Hi. 01:10 Greetings. 01:10 Oh, a poor kingdom? 01:10 I thought there was only three. 01:11 Nice new profile pic, South Ferry! 01:11 Robot Kingdom, ruled by King Freddy, Animatronic Kingdom, ruled by Lord Phobe and Mask Kingdom, ruled by The Puppet Queen 01:11 You thought? 01:11 Well, yes. 01:11 And thanks samanthatheflyingsqyurel25 01:11 Phobe made things pretty clear 01:12 did i do it right? 01:12 "Three Kingdom limit" -Phobe the Phoenix 01:12 Do what right? 01:12 I never said it was a new kingdom, now did I? 01:12 Hm... 01:13 Interesting... 01:13 As far as I know 01:13 Mask Kingdom is the wealthiest kingdom 01:13 Able to afford all those masks 01:13 Then is Animatronic Kingdom 01:14 Because they have full on modern weapons 01:14 Then Robot Kingdom 01:14 Becase they have medieval swords, magic and the like 01:14 *Because 01:14 Heh 01:15 If i showed you the original picture 01:15 It would be too comical 01:15 I love comical things :p 01:16 Comical as in funny 01:16 because 01:16 uhhh 01:16 Its an image your familiar with 01:16 I know the original picture 01:16 Freddy staring at the camera like "Yo whaddup, I got a top hat" 01:16 http://miko-neko.wikia.com/wiki/Miko_Neko_Wiki 01:16 Hello 01:17 :x 01:17 Hm 01:17 Miko Neko wiki: The Wiki 01:17 Hehehe 01:17 A wiki about my YouTube channel XD 01:18 Samantha, I'm making two new characters, know that? 01:18 No 01:18 Foxstar241, if you're making a game i can attempt to make a teaser 01:16 http://miko-neko.wikia.com/wiki/Miko_Neko_Wiki 01:16 Hello 01:17 :x 01:17 Hm 01:17 Miko Neko wiki: The Wiki 01:17 Hehehe 01:17 A wiki about my YouTube channel XD 01:18 Samantha, I'm making two new characters, know that? 01:18 No 01:18 Foxstar241, if you're making a game i can attempt to make a teaser 01:19 My father is an idiot 01:20 Selling 40 of my own games 01:20 for $30 01:20 When ONE of them 01:20 Goes for $17 01:20 Foolish 01:21 Yep... 01:22 680 dollars down the drain 01:24 +the console itself 01:24 I see. 01:24 Wow/ 01:24 Wow*. 01:27 Hm... 01:21 Yep... 01:22 680 dollars down the drain 01:24 +the console itself 01:24 I see. 01:24 Wow/ 01:24 Wow*. 01:27 Hm... 01:33 http://prntscr.com/6ixxyg im working on a fnaf2 power outage is this a good start 01:33 Yeah, looks great! 01:34 My friend and I imagined that if FNaF 2 had power outage, Withered Freddy would appear and play the Toreador March, but it would be really statticy and stuff, hard to listen to, disorted, you know the drill. 01:35 I saw a video of that 01:35 Pretty much exactly like that 01:36 Id have the flashlight still be on if you have power 01:36 to add ambience 01:36 and since its seprate from the building 01:37 Maybe the eyes would be there 01:37 The player would react with "What the heck?!" 01:37 Then flash the light 01:37 Seeing Freddy there 01:38 Then he stops and attacks or something 01:38 Reason why the puppet doesn't attack with song playing is 01:38 Cuz similar to Music Box 01:38 Keeps him happy 01:38 I see. 01:39 Interesting theory 01:39 What would a power outage be like in fnaf3? 01:39 Springtrap would appear at the door 01:40 Just stare you down 01:40 ... 01:40 Basically the same as usual 01:40 In all the games 01:40 In fact 01:40 Power Outage would HELP you 01:40 Things wouldn't be able to go off 01:40 So 01:40 Nothing would flash 01:40 So 01:40 Springtrap can't kill you 01:40 Hm. 01:41 Because you'd be looking at him 01:41 In all the the games they'res something that could be a "power outage" 01:41 Only thing that would change that would be Phantopm Freddy 01:41 Hm. 01:41 He would jumpscare you then Springtrap right after that/ 01:41 So 01:41 I dunno 01:41 In fnaf2, if balloon boy is in the office that could be a "power outage" 01:41 Or if the marionette escapped 01:41 Something your powerless against 01:41 and must hold out till 6am 01:41 or in fnaf3, when springtrap is at the door 01:42 Just wait and try and hold out till 01:42 6 01:43 Yeah, I guess 01:43 :) 01:41 I dunno 01:41 In fnaf2, if balloon boy is in the office that could be a "power outage" 01:41 Or if the marionette escapped 01:41 Something your powerless against 01:41 and must hold out till 6am 01:41 or in fnaf3, when springtrap is at the door 01:42 Just wait and try and hold out till 01:42 6 01:43 Yeah, I guess 01:43 :) 01:48 :D 01:49 I'm good 01:49 :) 01:52 gtg 01:53 See ya! 01:42 Just wait and try and hold out till 01:42 6 01:43 Yeah, I guess 01:43 :) 01:48 :D 01:49 I'm good 01:49 :) 01:52 gtg 01:53 See ya! 01:55 hey guys 01:56 dangit, missed south... 01:56 Hi 01:56 hey fox, sorry for leaving so suddenly yesterday... 01:57 Huehuehue. 01:57 wat gou 01:57 Nothing 01:57 Please, move on. 01:57 your not going to ship me and fox, are you? 01:58 No 01:58 NO 01:58 Never 01:58 good 01:58 Fox x MiB all the way 01:58 Anyway 01:58 no shipping with me, please 01:58 I'm making a music score for a game 01:58 And I need help 01:58 A lot of help 01:58 Would you guys like to give me some songs I cold use? 01:59 Preferably lyricless 01:59 Instrumental, if you'd rather 02:00 what kind of musica re you looking for? 02:00 Well 02:00 First I need some calming music 02:00 boss fights, love, etc. 02:00 For when the witness is giving their testimony 02:01 kk 02:01 Hm... I don't think calming is the right word here... 02:01 More along the lines of... 02:01 Hm... 02:01 does this have anyrhing to do with an ace attorney, FNAF style? 02:02 Not FNaF style 02:02 Completely unrelated to FNaF 02:02 Bt 02:02 *But 02:02 Vincent and I are making an Ace Attorney game 02:03 whats it based off of? 02:04 Eh 02:04 Just a standard court case 02:04 Vincent's character, Sae Tan is making a cameo as the defendant. 02:06 heh 02:07 have you seen Toy Ivan , Gou? 02:07 Yee 02:08 I take that as a yes. 02:09 Making art for Skye and Harry 02:09 So that explains why I'm AFK 02:10 whos skye and harry,? 02:13 My OCs 02:14 can you put links? 02:14 Upcoming OCs 02:14 Sorry 02:14 ohhhh.... Is harry that hyena you were talkin bout last nights? 02:17 Yes 02:20 kk 02:21 Inhale 02:21 Still on that music thing 02:22 okaaaaaayyyyyy..... totally forgot bout that. 02:22 dkinny, no? 02:22 &skinny 02:22 *skinny 02:22 Nope 02:14 ohhhh.... Is harry that hyena you were talkin bout last nights? 02:17 Yes 02:20 kk 02:21 Inhale 02:21 Still on that music thing 02:22 okaaaaaayyyyyy..... totally forgot bout that. 02:22 dkinny, no? 02:22 &skinny 02:22 *skinny 02:22 Nope 02:28 quiet... 02:29 mm hm 02:29 the root of all evil is an awesome story, aint it? 02:37 chirp, chirp, chirp... 02:38 ... 02:39 .................................... 02:43 I forget, whats MIBs timezone? 02:44 Dunno 02:44 bye 02:44 k bye 04:21 Huehuehue. 04:45 Doing reviews! 10:09 hai guys 10:09 Hey 10:09 hey 10:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bkixuYFQWaU 10:09 Master 10:09 Bond with me, Jimmy 10:09 no 10:09 And I prefer AMO 10:09 XP 10:10 Ok 10:10 LEMO 10:10 Huehuehue. 10:10 LEMON 10:10 This is not my computer... 10:10 hia gau 10:10 K 10:11 Ivan 10:11 Review i 10:11 lel 10:11 Wait 10:11 brb i'm gonna eat 10:11 Review of Ivan will be done tomorrow 10:11 I already did one review 10:11 Ok 10:11 Hi 10:12 kk... 10:12 My sister just got jumpscare by Olaf 10:12 wtf 10:12 Hehe 10:12 zthe weird part of YouTube 10:13 User blog:Gaomon332/Gao Reviews: Mina the Mink 10:13 That's the review done 10:13 ookkkk 10:13 So 10:13 Review my review 10:13 I was on the weird part of YouTube today... 10:13 NEVER GO THERE 10:13 I'm always there 10:14 Find strange things 10:14 IKR 10:14 Like potato knishes 10:14 Mm 10:14 Gaiz pls 10:14 R8 my review7 10:14 kk 10:14 Was my first one 10:14 So 10:14 Sub 4 sub m80s? 10:14 Am I a good reviewer? 10:17 SILENCE! 10:17 no 10:17 (Get the reference, or no?) 10:18 DEMACIA 10:18 hi vinny , aldra 10:18 Yo 10:18 thereview was good, gau 10:19 Hello. Quite a party, huh? 10:19 No? 10:19 hi silv 10:19 Simon Blackquill quote 10:19 all the fun people are here! 10:19 DEMACIA 10:20 me, aldra, gau, vinny , you, fox, and ASO! 10:20 *AMO 10:20 Fox 10:20 Did you read review on Mina 10:20 ehehehe... 10:20 Took me 30 minutes 10:21 Can't wait for Ivan's Review!! ^_^ 10:21 u redy 10:22 fer fredy 10:22 freedy 10:22 bai vinneh 10:23 vinnneh bah 10:23 What do you do reviews on? 10:23 Characters. 10:23 Yeah 10:23 Characters 10:23 But 10:23 I might extend to other things. 10:24 There are some interesting stories on this wiki 10:24 he duz 2 versions 10:24 People IRL think I should write a book about the mysteries of FNaF... 10:24 normal 10:24 and 10:24 ghetto 10:24 :P 10:25 No7 10:25 Normal 10:25 and 10:25 MLG 10:25 but 10:25 MLG was canceled 10:25 Due to low sales 10:25 MLG, Ghetto, same thing... 10:25 No 10:26 Not at all 10:26 MLG = Major League Gaming 10:26 but still... 10:26 Ghetto = People whom are usually poor and do crimes for money 10:26 Fedoahs? 10:26 Dear god 10:26 s 10:26 360 no scope 10:26 whats that got to do with MLG? 10:26 *fedorahs 10:26 Bam 10:27 headshot 10:27 OOOH BABY A TRIPLE 10:27 MUM GET THE CAMRA 10:27 I wuz playin with a friend, ands He got a 360 no scope 10:28 It's funny cause I don't actually play games like COD 10:28 Me neither 10:29 me neither most of the time. 10:29 Call of Duty is a horrible franchise that should go die in a hole 10:29 maybe every now n then 10:29 Zombies was good though 10:30 You wanna know what franchise I want to become the new hades? 10:30 FNaF 10:30 duh 10:31 Never heard of it 10:31 Hi! 10:31 SHADIC! 10:31 HAI 10:31 no 10:32 BRB. 10:32 whaaaaaaaaat? 10:32 @gau 10:33 So... 10:33 so what? 10:33 are you feelin shy? 10:33 Anyone got any interesting projects going on? 10:34 Well... 10:34 Ive got a new game, that I want help on.. 10:35 thought I could do it by myself 10:35 but I havnt got the inspiration to MAKE the darn page 10:35 What would you call it? 10:37 inhale: my dong (enragement child) 10:37 Is the title of the game 10:37 nope 10:37 nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope 10:37 no spam 10:38 sorry... 10:38 FINALLY! I made Harry the Hyena! 10:39 Whoops. :# 10:39 I saw! 10:39 Its amazing, fox! 10:39 k 10:40 Thanks @Ivan 10:38 sorry... 10:38 FINALLY! I made Harry the Hyena! 10:39 Whoops. :# 10:39 I saw! 10:39 Its amazing, fox! 10:39 k 10:40 Thanks @Ivan 10:40 you are welcome! 10:42 Not bad. Backstory soon? 10:42 Hey aldra, can you look at that latest comment on that message wall thing? 10:44 (Shrek) 10:44 . 10:45 (Herbert) 10:45 (Batman) 10:45 (ur mum) 10:45 When do we get that last emote 10:46 stahp it gau 10:46 bad gau 10:46 no 10:46 you can't tell mw 10:46 e what to do 10:46 *loads gun* hmm? 10:47 You may have a gun, yes 10:47 But I am a chat moderator 10:47 I have more power here. 10:47 And I am a comedian 10:47 that was a joke 10:48 so, what is the time for you, aldra? 10:48 I like to know time zones 10:48 Was that not obvious? 10:50 Hmm. I'm bored now. Guess I'll go to sleep 10:51 WHATS YOUR TIME ZONE?!?! 10:51 I NEED TO KNOW! 10:51 Oh. I live in England. It's 11 at night here 10:51 I'm back! 10:51 oh 10:52 ... 10:52 He returns 10:52 bye 10:52 wtf 10:52 Heh 10:53 He disappears 10:51 WHATS YOUR TIME ZONE?!?! 10:51 I NEED TO KNOW! 10:51 Oh. I live in England. It's 11 at night here 10:51 I'm back! 10:51 oh 10:52 ... 10:52 He returns 10:52 bye 10:52 wtf 10:52 Heh 10:53 He disappears 10:59 WAKE UP 11:00 SOMEBODY 11:01 SILENCE! 11:01 Vinneh 11:01 hoi dad 11:01 Sup 11:01 is mum ded 11:01 nvm 11:01 u gonna work on aa? 11:02 I'm at a friends house 11:02 cus 11:02 reasons 11:02 also 11:02 Rules and Manual of Style 11:02 k 11:02 I made suggestions 11:02 well 11:02 Check them out 11:02 Fox's job pls 11:03 aka 11:03 Lazy vinneh 11:03 also 11:03 Yes? 11:03 League of Animatronics 11:03 Will be a thing 11:03 Totally original idea 11:03 Not inspired by anything 11:04 k 11:04 Also 11:04 Did a League match today 11:04 When I disconnected for 1 minute because my wi-fi crashed 11:05 (It's only a bad thing if u r gone 4 liek 5 minutes+) 11:05 We surrendered 11:37 I am alone. 11:43 dad pls 11:43 also 11:43 Hello. 11:43 herro 11:43 Gao 11:43 I got AO working 11:44 AO? 11:44 What? 11:44 Attorney Online thingy 11:44 I can make a server, if ya want 11:44 Cause I'm a genius enough. 11:44 Just chilling out here. 11:44 Guowa 11:44 u wanna play ao 11:45 or knot 11:45 hai auntie fox 11:45 Gaomon332 11:45 Hi 11:45 git on steam pls 11:45 Hmm 11:45 Counterparts 11:45 I'm at a friends house 11:45 Ah 11:45 Sleepover 11:45 I see 11:45 Well 11:45 Have you seen my new OCs Vinny ? 11:45 I have 11:46 I ship it 11:46 Uhh... 11:46 OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH 11:46 I ship them too 11:46 Harry hates Skye 11:46 A SHIP WORTHY OF GAOMON'S APPROVAL 11:46 Skye feels resentful at Harry 11:46 time to git sum luv magic stoof 11:46 ... 11:46 Hello. 11:46 Hi? 11:46 They would watch their drinks. 11:46 *insertdevilface* 11:46 Hue. 11:47 Do people ever annoy you guys based on your dislikes 11:47 ? 11:47 No 11:47 It's happening to me. 11:47 Funny how only two of my characters have toy remodles7 11:47 *remodels 11:47 Yea 11:47 Ricky and Katt 11:47 Only one of my characters has a Toy counterpart. 11:48 But Silv, you don't have as much characters as me 11:48 So it's kinda understandable 11:48 Yeah. 11:48 Also, the drawing of Aaron you did looks so Mobiany to me. 11:48 Also, I don't want to overload the canon to much. 11:48 Harry is a jerk because he sent Holly a mean note 11:48 Yes, I based it off Mighty the Armadillo. :) 11:48 Ah, Mighty... 11:49 I think Sega is just teasing us with that cameo in Sonic Generations 11:49 One time, Sega had a vote on which characters to bring back. Shadow won, which is why he came back in Heroes, but Mighty was a close second. 11:50 I don't have the console version. I have the 3DS version though. Interesting. 11:50 Mighty is sorta a mix between Sonic and Knuckles 11:50 If there's a Sonic Heroes II, he should be there with Ray and Bean/Bark 11:50 Team Forgotten... 11:51 Yeah. 11:51 I've never actually played Sonic Heroes. 11:51 ..._... 11:51 Stop 11:51 With the 11:51 Bad faces 11:51 Sorry 11:52 Makes me feel like 11:52 I'm doin' somethin' bad 11:52 I have Sonic 1, 2, 3, Sonic and Knuckles, both episodes of 4, Sonic CD, Adventure, Adventure 2, Generations 3DS, Unleashed, Racing Transformed and maybe one more. 11:52 Wow. That's a lot of games 11:53 Sonic the Shadow the Hedgehog 06 CD 3 Adventure Generations 2 Unleashed Racing Transformed & Knuckles 11:53 Hi 11:53 That is the best sonic game ever 11:54 Vinneh mah child 11:54 Heh heh heh. 11:54 no 11:54 Heh x3. 11:54 Heh & Knuckles 11:55 Reading "Beowulf" now. We have to study it. 11:56 Five Nights at Heh...& Knuckles. 11:56 k 11:56 Gaomon332 11:56 & Knuckles 11:56 (Misheard Sonic All-Stars Racing Transformed dialogue) 11:57 Announcer on Radio: Get ready to get hated! 11:57 Tails: I'm a towel! 2015 03 20